malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Malazan Wiki:About
Welcome to the Malazan Wiki This web site is dedicated to compiling information about all aspects of the shared fantasy world of authors Steven Erikson and Ian C. Esslemont. This site is a Wiki, meaning that anyone, including you, can edit almost any article right now by clicking on the link that appears at the top of a page. Scope The scope of the Malazan Wiki is to index and categorize articles detailing all aspects of the Malazan world created by Steven Erikson and Ian Esslemont. The Wiki is a communal effort aiming to provide an easy referencing tool for readers new and old. Some general information Where a pronunciation guide in brackets is given after a character's name, this is based on written suggestions by Ian C. Esslemont or taken from interviews and other audio samples of either Steven Erikson or Ian C. Esslemont. Editing Anyone can contribute to the Malazan Wiki by clicking on the 'edit' tab located towards the top or top left of an article. Contributors are expected to be civil and neutral, respecting all points of view. Only add verifiable information as given by the source so if for example an aspect is written with ambiguity in the books, then that, too, must be reflected in the edit. Do not add your personal views and opinions to the main body of the article. If needed, a separate speculations section can be used to add additional reasonable speculative info. Most articles start as stubs, but after many contributions eventually become full-length articles. If you have determined that an article you are interested in does not yet exist, you could research the issue and write it yourself. Any questions - give one of the regulars a shout by editing their talk page - we are all happy to help. Guidelines There are some basic rules to make sure the Wiki has a consistent, easy to use look, to make sure everyone gets along ok and that we comply with overall Wikia policy. The most essential principles are NPOV, GFDL, and civility. * Articles should be written according to our Manual of Style. Refer to it if you don't know how an article should be laid out. * Malazan_Wiki:Simplified_ruleset * NPOV, or neutral point of view means that articles should not be biased, and should represent differing views on a subject fairly. * All contributions to the Malazan Wiki are released under the GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL). This specifically ensures that the Malazan Wiki will remain freely distributable in perpetuity. Please do not submit any content that is copyrighted without permission of the copyright holder. * Civility. Wiki's work by cooperation, consensus, and therefore mutual respect, civility, and wikilove should be practiced universally. Please assume good faith when you disagree with someone, stay cool, and talk things over civilly. It is good practice to provide an edit summary explaining your changes so as to assist others with noticing and accepting your changes. If you find that your edits get removed or modified, wait a moment before reinstating them. First check the page history, your talk page, or the article's talk page to discuss. See also Wikiquette. If you would like to contribute but are unsure about whether you are doing it right, don't worry, just ask one of the regular contributors (check to see who is currently around) or talk to me on my talk page and I'll try and get back to you as soon as I can. I am Egwene of the Malazan Empire and I am one of the administrators here. Feedback Comments about content should, in the first instance, be raised on the discussion pages of those articles. You are invited to be bold and edit the pages yourself to add information or correct mistakes if you are knowledgeable and able to do so. To contact individual contributors, including administrators, leave a message on their talk page. Want to join? Anyone can edit, you do not have to register to do so, however it's very easy to join. That way you get to choose your preferences, including if you want to see all the ads and, most importantly, you become a person to the rest of the community, rather than just an IP number. Go to and then, if you like, introduce yourself to the community on the Community Portal talk page or just go on reading and/or editing. Thank you for visiting Category:Site administration